


Bittersweet

by MzzMal



Series: Requests [1]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope?, Hospitalization, New Beginnings, Seizures, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Kousuke visits Shin-Ae.
Series: Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782001
Kudos: 10





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> A request by a friend back in 2019

She suffered a seizure and collapsed. It was during one of their meetings.

Please, please be alright.

He had yet to see her. He was hesitant. Hansuke told him the cause was most likely from the fall at the formal, coupled by her previous head injury.

She was experiencing confusion and as a result, difficulty remembering.

For the past week he had been coming to the hospital, but failed to cross the threshold of her hospital room.

Not anymore. He opened the door and she caught sight of him.

"Hey, aren't you the asshole from the party?"

He smiled.

"Hello."


End file.
